Conner Kent AKA Sailor Moon of the Sailor Senshi Wait! What!
by medeamoviesmusicgoddess
Summary: Once upon a time, thousands of years ago, was the Silver Millennium Age. Life was not only on Earth, but on all planets (including Pluto.) It was a peaceful time until an old evil destroyed the solar system. In their final moments, the Queens of each of the respective planets, used the last of their power to send their children into the future. Now they have awoken, ready to fight.


**Hi, its Mmmg and I'm doing a story about . . .**_*cue drum roll*_** . . Sailor Moon! I know it's out of the blue, but I couldn't just help myself! Sailor Mon got revamped, and they're doing Sailor Moon Crystal! I watched a few episodes and it's super good! I'm so glad that the they're redoing it, I used to watch it and now it's being returned to it's former glory! Huzzah! Anyway, I got inspired and decided to do this;**

**Here are some need-know-things when reading this story.**

**1. All Inner Sailor Senshi are equal in power and importance; Sailor Moon is not the most important character; **_(I always kind of disliked that about the series)_

**2. All Inner Senshi will be boys** (_I don't know about the Outer Senshi yet, still deciding_)

**3. I have already decided about who the Inner Senshi will be, so no poll. And I'm not telling **_(it's a surprise)_

**4. All the former girl Sailor Scouts are the parents of the the boy sailor scouts **_(Sailor Moon and Darien got married to have Conner, I don't know if I'll be adding Rini)_

**5. All the sailor scouts are in different dimensions with the solar system. Across all five dimensions, they each rule over their own designated planet, but in their past life they used to live on the designated planet in their own dimensions.**

**6. After I introduce all the Sailor Senshi, I will be switching between seasons and episodes, so there will be spoilers, and don't be surprised if you find a mixture of enemies from all seasons.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Sailor Moon or Young Justice, but only this idea, so read on and continue to read.**

* * *

><p><em>Conner stared that the hand that held his own so securely. He felt the warmth that radiated from it, so warm and inviting. He couldn<em>_'t help but follow it as it pulled him along. It was so quiet, like they were the only two people in the universe. When he felt a tug at his hand, he glanced up at the person that pulled him. Even though he couldn't see his face, Conner smiled anyway, his heart told him to trust this person._

"_Where are we going?" Conner asked. The person laughed. It was the most beautiful sound that Conner had ever heard. The young boy would listen to it forever if he could. As they ran along, Conner saw a ray of light up ahead. He was hesitant to continue but this person was with him, and it made him feel safe. And with that thought, Conner __walked into the light hand-in-hand with this mysterious person._

* * *

><p>Conner woke up with a start, he placed a hand to his chest to calm his beating heart.<p>

"What a weird dream." He mumbled to himself. He looked at the hand that clutched his heart. It was the same one that the stranger from his dream held. Conner cheeks turned a slight shade of pink from the thought. He cradled the hand gently to himself, as he remembered the way the stranger felt to him; so nice and caring.

Wolf's growl woke Conner up from his day-dream. He looked questioningly at Wolf, but before he could even say anything the canine walked out of the room. The boy huffed in minor annoyance. For weeks Wolf had been acting strange, either he was growling at Conner or he was ignoring the boy. The clone didn't understand what he had done to upset the animal?

Conner glanced at his clock to see the time. His eyes widened comically.

"I'm late!" He yelled as he scrambled out of bed and into the shower to get ready for school, totally forgetting about the dream he had. He quickly got dressed, grabbed a muffin from the kitchen and ran out via zeta-tube.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Time Skip<em>**

Conner grumbled angrily as he walked away from the school building. He couldn't believe that he had gotten detention for being late. It was just one time, it's not like he was late everyday. And now he had had to waste his precious time at school, with a bunch of people he didn't know. It was practically unbearable in there. Conner's walking turned into stumping as he remembered being forced to do extra homework. Because of Conner's infernal grumbling he didn't notice where he was going.

"Owww!" Conner cried as he fell to the ground, landing on his butt. _Did I walk into someone?_ Conner asked himself as he tried to comfort his abused backside.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked. Conner looked up to see a boy around sixteen, extending his hand to help him up. He was tall, with medium length white hair, pale skin, and wore white garbs, but the weirdest things about him was his eyes; they were big and golden. In his mind, Conner swore that he's met this person before, but he just can't place it. Those eyes looked like someone he should know but he didn't know who. Conner notices that he's been staring too long and snaps out of his spacing.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Conner says as he grabs onto the stranger's hand. And as soon as he does, Conner gets a vision.

He sees a castle. A beautiful structure lined with rows and rows of flowers. The building is tall, and white with a crescent moon sitting on the tallest tower. It looks like something you'd see out of a fairytale. "Wha-?" Conners stumbles dazed, and confused. But before he knows it, he's already up, and the weird boy is already far gone, lost in the rush-hour crowd.

"That was crazy." Conner mumbles to himself, as continues walking back to Mount Justice, all the while still thinking of the strange encounter.

* * *

><p>"Hi Wolf." Conner greeted as he walked into the room. The large canine was curled up into a ball, resting on his bed. The wolf picked up his head and barked to greet his partner in his own special way. Conner sat down on the bed and settled next to Wolf, while running his fingertips through soft fur.<p>

Conner could always talk to Wolf about personal stuff. The young clone always had trouble talking to others and expressing his feelings, it was like a barrier separated him from the rest of the world. But is was different with Wolf, it was like that barrier melted away, Conner could tell Wolf anything and everything. And Wolf understood everything Conner told him. He could tell from the intelligent gleam in his eyes. Wolf wasn't just a pet, he was a friend and a confident.

"I got detention today for being is really stupid because I almost never late, ya know. They should have let it slide just for today. Don't you agree?" Wolf licked Conner's hand and growled. "Yeah, I thought so too." The thought of what happened next brought up the memory of the weird encounter. "And when I was walking home, I bumped into this weird boy, He was dressed in all white, and had white hair too. It's so strange, it feels like someone important that I've met before, but I just don't remember where. His eyes were the strangest color, they were golden, and bright, like someone I think I know, but I just don't know who.

When he helped me up, I think I saw a castle. It was really big and white, like nothing I've ever seen before." Wolf whined and nudged Conner's hand. Even though Wolf was just an animal, Conner could tell that he was shocked too. "I know right? It was so beautiful, I wish I could see it again." Conner sighed wistfully. Then a thought sparked in his mind. He tapped his chin and glanced up to the ceiling, looking deep in thought.

"You know, it kind of reminds me of the dream I had last night." It seemed to spark Wolf's interest. His ears stiffened, pointing straight up to the sky. "I was being pulled along by some boy I didn't know. At least I don't think I know him, but then again. . ." Conner looked down at the hand that was held. '-the warmth of his hand felt so familiar." He said longingly. Conner shook his head in an attempt to wake-up from his day dream.

"Sorry Wolf, I must have sound really ridiculous right know, right? Wolf?" Conner turned to face Wolf. He was disturbed, he never seen Wolf look so serious before, it was almost unnerving. Conner moved his hand closer to comfort Wolf, but Wolf whined and backed away. "Wolf, what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" He didn't understand why Wolf was whining. Was he hurt or was it something else? He never seen his dog act like this before.

All of a sudden a golden light entranced Wolf. Conner stepped back in shock, not knowing what to do. The young boy shielded his eyes, from the daunting light as it grew bigger and bugger, engulfing Wolf.

"Wolf?!" Conner screamed, terrified at what might be possibly hurting his beloved companion. When the light died down. Conner un-shielded his eyes and was stunned at what he saw.

"You?!" Conner yelled, recognizing who was sitting on his bed, in place of his dog. On his bed was that strange white-haired boy that he bumped into. Conner jumped into a defense stance, ready to punch the guy's lights out at any given moment.

"Who are you, and what did you do to Wolf?" Conner growled.

"Wait you got it all wrong-" He tried to come closer but Conner moved back. Noticing that he was making Conner uncomfortable he stopped his advancing.

"I give you one minute or else I'm calling my team; Who are you and what did you do to my friend?!"

'I didn't do anything thing to Wolf, I am Wolf." Conner looked at him in scrutiny. _He must have fallen on head._ Conner thought. The anonymous boy saw the look of disbelief and tried to explain himself.

"I am Wolf, you said it yourself that I reminded you of someone you knew, that my eyes looked familiar. All you have to do is look, really look." It was true and Conner knew that, he couldn't just dismiss it. Something in his heart was telling him to listen to what this person said. So he did just that, he looked into the eyes of this stranger, who claimed to be his friend Wolf, really looked. He searched and he searched and was shocked at what he found.

"W-W-Wolf?" The white-haired boy nodded and smiled while getting off the bed.

"Yeah it's me." Conner was utterly shocked for words.

"Y-you're- oh my god! How is this possible?!" Wolf gave a hesitant smile.

"Maybe you should sit down." Conner nodded, and let Wolf guide him to the bed. He let Conner gather his thoughts in silence. When the clone was finished he returned to his normal self. His reasoning led hi to this conclusion; This was after all, Wolf. If he was correct and Wolf could transform into a person. He was still the same Wolf ten minutes ago, that Conner was able to talk to about everything. If he really wanted to hurt Conner, he would have done it along time ago.

"How long have you been able to transform?" Conner asked.

"Ever since I was born." Conner gave him a questioning look.

"But the Joker Venom-?" Conner asked recalling the way Wolf had attacked him when they first met.

"I'm really sorry about that, but when I was captured and injected with that poison, it really messed with my head. I was in a lot of pain and I couldn't comprehend anything. By the time I got my act together I couldn't escape. That was around the time you and your friends found me."

"Then why didn't you change back then?'

"You had already decided to keep me as a companion, and I wanted to protect you since you helped me. Besides I was always a wolf from the beginning, the ability to turn human is more of just a side effect. I am still an Alpha even though you have defeated me before, and you are still but a pup, so I have decided to protect you since you have no Alpha to do so." Conner didn't know what to say.

"T-thank you." He said, stumbling over the word. Wolf smiled at him.

"Your welcome." Conner was happy that Wolf and him were still friends but he still didn't understand one thing.

"But why have you been acting weird these past few days? You've been either ignoring me or growling. Why did you decide to change now?" Wolf's pressed into a thin line as his face turned grim.

"Listen Conner there is something important I have to tell you." Wolf was acting really serious so Conner listened intently. "I've been looking for you for a very long time, but I was captured. Lucky, you and your friends were on that mission, so I was able to find you. So here's a present for you." Wolf dug in his pocket and took out a stick. It had a silver handle with a gold star sitting on top. It was embroidered with gold and had a golden crescent moon inside the star. Wolf placed it gently in Conner's hand.

"It's beautiful."Conner said. "Are you sure you want to give it to me? You know I have super strength, I could accidentally break it."

"Yes I'm sure, it's meant for you in the first place, and besides it's stronger than it looks." Wolf waved his hand dismissively, becoming serious again. "Back to the point. An ancient evil has awakened and Earth is it's target. As one of the chosen guardians, you have to protect this planet and this wand will help you fight-"

"Wolf the wand is flashing." Conner interrupted, holding it up. Wolf smiled knowingly and ushered Conner up.

"Hold the wand up and say this aloud; _Moon Prism Wand Power!" _

"**Moon** . . . **Prism** . . . **Wand** . . . **Power**?" Conner said skeptically, while holding the wand up. "Why would I say so- **_WHOA_**!"

A bright light burst from the heart of the wand like a ribbon. It encircled him and wrapped around him, covering and blending into his clothes, transforming them into something new.

When the light show finished Conner screamed.

"_**WHAT THE HECK AM I WEARING!"**_ Conner cried.

In place of his usual black shirt, cargo pants, and combat boots. Was something entirely different. He had on what could be described as a blouse. It was skin tight and reached passed his feet, flowing behind him. It split above his naval, showing tanned skin and a belly-button and above the split was a gold crescent moon plate. The sleeves were hanging-sleeves that were split down the middle, half-way. The blouse had a modified jewel collar showing his shoulders and collar-bone but covering parts of his neck. He had on a pair of silver skin-hugging pants and red, high heel, boots with crescent moons on them. Around his forehead was a golden diadem with a bright reddish-pink stone in the middle, a matching choker, and gold moon earrings.

"This thing is ridiculous!" Conner yelled, holding the wand a safe distance away from him. "How did this happen?!"

"It's the power of the Moon Prism Wand. It transformed you, that's its purpose."

"Well it's a dumb purpose." Conner snapped. "I look stupid!"

"I think you look fine." Wolf said, totally ignoring Conner's attitude. Then the stone in Conner's diadem starting beeping, and he heard a voice.

'_Ahhhhhh! Somebody help me. Please!'_

"Hey, that sounds like Marvin White!" Conner said.

"The evil that I was speaking of! It's probably attacking him. That's why you were able to hear him! You have to help him!"

"But I can't go out looking like this!" Conner said gesturing to his flamboyant clothing.

"No time to change! We have to save him before he seriously gets hurt!" Conner grumbled but reluctantly agreed.

* * *

><p>Following the signal from the diadem, Wolf and Conner ended up at an expensive jewelry store. Hearing yelling coming the building, Conner entered the scene. A grotesque female monster was crouched over a cowering Marvin White.<p>

"_**STOP!" **_Conner shouted. The monstrous hag turned her head to Conner's direction. She had shriveling gray skin, and dried up hair that looked like moss. Conner could see sharp, shark-like teeth with bad breath to go with it. With her knife-like nails, she looked about ready to carve Marvin like a turkey.

"Who are you?" She growled out menacingly.

"Huh? Me? I'm uhhhh . . ." Conner was lost for words. He couldn't say that he was Superboy, he was in an entirely different costume. Not only that, it would be embarrassing to be known as Superboy wearing this. Conner looked at Wolf for advice. The wolf-turned-boy just pointed to the sky. Conner looked up and noticed the moon. It was big and swollen, enchanting him. Immediately the words came to him. He opened his mouth to speak, not thinking about what he was saying.

"I am . . ." He raised his hand to the sky gesturing to the moon. "The Sailor Senshi in uniform, Defender of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon." He pointed a criticizing hand to the monster. "In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" _'What the heck did I just say?!' _He thought when his mind caught up to his mouth. Conner put on a determined look even though he was totally freaking on the inside.

"Sailor Moon? Never heard of you!" She ignored the boy and raised her fist to the sky holding up a clear tube of red energy. "Wake Up! All the servants who contributed their energies to the great master!" Conner felt something wrong shift through the air.

He heard a crash as possessed women came tumbling into the shop. Conner stepped back uncertainly.

"What going on?" The evil monster pointed to him.

"Get her!" The zombified women rushed forward to attack. Conner jumped out of the way. He leaped over the counter, heading for the monster-female. He pulled his fist back, getting ready to punch her, but she caught him and easily threw him aside.

Conner crashed into a glass casing. He was flabbergasted. Why didn't his super-strength work?

"Sailor Moon!" Wolf cried out. "You super-strength won't work. The evil that they worship has made them as strong as any kryptonian." Did that mean that even Superman could be beaten! A fearful shiver racked down Conner's spine.

The zombie ladies crowded him, covering every escape. Having nothing else to do, Conner did the only thing he could of. He bared his teeth and growled. As soon as the noise left his mouth, it grew louder in sound, second by second.

"Get away from me!" He screamed and ultrasonic sound waves ripped through the air. The zombies clutched their ears in pain as the high pitched sound shattered glass. It left them feeling numb and sluggish.

"Stop crying! Now's you chance!" Wolf yelled rushing toward him.

"I am not crying!" Conner said as he subconsciously stopped the sound-wave attack.

"Do it now. Take you diadem and shout; '_Moon Tiara Magic!'_" Conner tapped the jewel tiara activating it's boomerang mode. It rotated round and round in his palm, accelerating at an amazing speed.

"_**Moon Tiara Magic!"**_ Conner proclaimed as he launched the weapon.

The monster screamed in pain as the light of the diadem slashed her, turning her to dust.

"You did it! Sailor Moon!"

"Yeah," Conner said feeling oddly proud and accomplished. "Yeah I did."

"Let's get out of here before someone sees us." Conner nodded and they both jumped out the shop's window majestically under the light of the moon.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you it's true. Yesterday, I was attacked by some crazy monster when all of a sudden. This really hot chick named Sailor Moon came in and saved the day. She beat a whole army of zombies!" Marvin said as he explained to his friends.<p>

"Uh huh." Karen said, clearly not believing him.

"It's true I tell ya! The police believed me!"

"It's their job to ask you questions like that and report them." She countered.

"I believe you Marvin." Wendy told the boy. "How else do you explain all those girls ended up mysteriously at the jewelry shop, with no recollection of how they got there last night."

"Besides there's physical proof." Marvin added. "The police got a video tape from the security cameras last night. It clearly shows the monster I was talking about and the zombies!"

"Then how do you explain the girl you were talking about not being on there?" Karen asked.

"Duh!" Marvin said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She used her magic powers to turn invisible." Karen threw her arms up in the air and rolled her eyes, seeing, clear as day, that she wasn't going to win this argument.

"I give up!" Sh e said exasperated. Her boyfriend, Mal Duncan, smiled calmly and patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"How about we just go to lunch." He said. They all agreed and continued to walk toward the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>"Conner how long are we going to stand here listening to their conversation." Wolf asked.<p>

"Until it's confirmed that they suspect nothing, now shhhhhhh!"

"But they're already gone." Conner sighed and looked away, noticing too that Marvin and the other's had left. "What's wrong Conner?" Wolf asked worriedly. "You've been angry all day."

"You'd be too, if everyone kept mistaking you for a girl!" He growled out through clenched teeth.

"Oh you didn't notice? The monster from last night called you a _her_." Wolf said nonchalantly.

"_**What?!**_ And you didn't correct it?"

"Why would I? It's a great disguise. Now everyone will be looking for a female, when looking for Sailor Moon, not knowing that he's male. It'll through the enemy off your scent." A vein popped on Conner's forehead.

"How can anyone mistake me for a girl! It's as clear as day that I'm a boy!" Wolf looked up in thought.

"Well the outfit is very androgynous, And some of your features are very delicate, like your eyes, and your mouth. But don't worry, you are still very manly."

"That doesn't help one bit Wolf." Conner said depressingly.

* * *

><p>Mmmg<strong>: Ha, everyone thinks you're a girl. That's hilarious!<strong>

Conner**: No, it's not! How could anyone think that!**

Wolf**: From behind, you look one.**

Conner**: Wolf you traitor!**

Wolf**: Sorry Conner-sama, I'm still your ever-fateful friend.**

Mmmg**: If it helps, you won't be alone. All the other Sailor Senshi will be boys too. So cheer up! ***_pats Conner on the back_*** You can start a club with all of them as members!**

Conner**: You're so cruel to me!***_stomps off angrily_*****

Wolf**: Wait, Conner-sama! ***_runs off after him_*****

Mmmg**: Next up is Sailor Mercury! Conner wait up! ***_runs off after them_*****


End file.
